


83line 我配不配爱你4-初见、番外1

by Kruserkk



Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: 卧底警察澈x黑帮大佬特
Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028937
Kudos: 3





	83line 我配不配爱你4-初见、番外1

“都安排好了？”

金希澈循着声音望去，朴正洙就站在房间门口。“谢谢朴先生。”金希澈乖巧地点头。

“别叫我朴先生了。”朴正洙微微皱眉说。

“那我该叫什么？朴哥？朴哥哥？还是洙哥哥？”金希澈一脸无辜的问。

“咳…”朴正洙呛了一下，“你…多大？”交换了生日，发现两人是同年同月生，朴正洙比金希澈仅仅大了几天。

“这哥哥叫得真不情愿。”金希澈半开玩笑的说。

“没关系，你不适应的话，叫老大也可以。”朴正洙温和地笑笑继续说：“希澈啊，明天有点事要办，你跟我一起去吧，顺便学学规矩。”

“哥，明天我们不在，您自己千万要小心。”办公室里，一名随从对朴正洙说。

“明天的人是小龙下面的人安排的，就算验出金希澈的真面目，他们也不会真对我下手的。”

“我不该说这样的话，但是对于金希澈，哥的棋好像走的很急，您以前不是教过我们宁走慢不走错吗？”

“那得是在我们有选择的时候，以前小龙在我身边，很多事情我才可以规避风险，现在小龙不在了，我没得选，而且我务必得在下次交易前找到一个替代小龙的人。”

次日，出发去接头的路上，金希澈一边开车一边透过后视镜观察后座上的朴正洙。正洙昨天对他说，今天要去见的一个出货的卖家。看着闭目养神的朴正洙眉头微微皱了起来，金希澈轻声说：“这么重要的日子，哥只带我一个人，哥就不怕我是坏人吗？”

朴正洙笑了起来，却还是没有睁眼，他觉得希澈有种和年龄不相符合的天真，常年和各种人打交道，他很久没有听到有人用这样的语气和他说话。

“你自己跑到我的地盘撒野，就不怕我是坏人吗？”朴正洙反问道。

“我早知道哥是坏人，和我一样坏的坏人，所以就不怕了。”金希澈调皮的回答逗笑了朴正洙，他睁开眼，掏出手帕擦了擦眼角笑出的眼泪说：“希澈啊，有的时候我真觉得你不是和我同岁的人。”

金希澈以笑作答，眼神却停留在了朴正洙手中的手帕上，不知不觉间握住方向盘的手已经攥得紧紧的。“我和哥是完全同岁啊，同年同月生的兄弟，哥的手帕很别致，我能看看吗。”金希澈试探着说。

“没什么好看的，用了很多年了。”朴正洙不露痕迹地拒绝道。用了很多年了，又一个信息触动了金希澈敏感的神经。

番外1 睡莲

“金护士啊，你年纪轻轻的还没结婚，收养孩子算什么啊。”

“那孩子可爱着呢，我记得他刚来的时候，那么瘦，喝了牛奶安静的睡着，现在也总有点肉了。你看，这是他在手工课给我做的手帕，昨天他拿给我的时候我眼泪都流下来了。”

“是个有孝心的孩子啊。”

“好了大姐，您就别担心了，我们母子过的好着呢，那边还有一个孩子等着我去清理伤口，我先走了。”金护士拿着准备好的药品和纱布快步走向处置室。

处置室的长椅上蜷缩着一个瘦小的孩子，“小朋友，让阿姨看一下你的伤口好吗？”孩子慢慢地舒展开身体，金护士看着眼前孩子身上一道道的伤疤，忍不住吸了一口气，声音也颤抖了起来：“这是…”

“我跌到了。”孩子平静地说谎。

金护士向外看了一眼走廊里站着一个冷漠的男人，她轻轻地掩上门，一边小心翼翼地清理伤口一边在男孩耳边问：“他是你爸爸吗？”

男孩点点头，又摇摇头，用蚊子般细小的声音说：“喝了酒他就不是我爸爸了。”金护士握住男孩冰凉的手说：“需要阿姨帮忙的话，一定要说出来，好吗？”

男孩看着金护士，没有说话，金护士站起身走到到门外的男人跟前，男人不耐烦地看了她一眼问：“就包扎一下需要这么久吗？”

金护士正欲开口质问男人，只见走廊那头跑过来一个带着黄色帽子背着小书包的孩子，孩子扑到金护士身上开心地说：“妈妈我来接你下班啦！”

男人从金护士身边走过，从处置室里抱起受伤的孩子，快步走出了医院，孩子趴在男人的肩膀上轻轻地朝金护士挥了挥手。

“妈妈，院子里的莲花要开了！回家的时候我们去看花好不好？”孩子兴奋地拉拉金护士的衣角。

金护士点点头，回过头看向窗外医院里的人工湖，湖水中睡莲的花朵正等待着七月的晚风，含苞待放。

“我们宝贝快要过生日了，今年想要什么生日礼物呢？”


End file.
